Optical articles, displays, optical recording media and the like usually have a hard coat layer for preventing scratches, etc. on their surface.
Further, such articles are desired to have antifouling properties i.e. properties whereby stains (such as fingerprints, sebum, sweat, cosmetics, food, oily ink, etc.) are less likely to adhere to the surface, and even if such stains have adhered to the surface, they can be easily removed. For example, if stains adhere to the surface of the spectacle lens, they interfere with good vision and deteriorate visual quality. If stains adhere to the surface of an optical recording medium, a failure in recording or reproduction of signals may occur. If stains adhere to the surface of a display, its visibility deteriorates, and in the case of a touch panel display, the operation efficiency tends to be adversely affected.
As a substance capable of imparting antifouling properties to a hard coat layer, a fluorinated compound has been proposed which is obtained by reacting triisocyanate, a perfluoropolyether having one active hydrogen, and a monomer having active hydrogen and a polymerizable carbon-carbon double bond in a reaction solvent (Patent Document 1).